Dix Secondes
by ZukaBaka
Summary: 10 Juli, Hari dimana takdir mereka di tentukan. Akan selalu bersama atau justru berpisah. Special fic for SasuNaru day.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

**A/N:** For SasuNaru Day! 3

.

* * *

**"Dix Secondes"**

* * *

.

Uchiha Sasuke menarikan jari-jari panjangnya di atas _keyboard_. Seolah terburu oleh sesuatu ia mencoba mengetik secepat, setepat, dan seakurat yang ia bisa tanpa melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Saat ini, filosofi waktu adalah uang sangat tepat untuknya. Namun mungkin perlu sedikit perubahan, yaitu waktu adalah kehidupan.

Itulah yang kini terus menghantui pemuda raven itu. setiap detik begitu berharga seakan ia akan mati jika terlewat satu detik saja. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sosoknya yang gemetaran seperti ini sangatlah bukan dirinya. Sasuke selalu tenang, dingin, dan berwibawa. Namun apa yang kita sedang saksikan hanyalah seorang Sasuke yang penuh dengan perasaan gelisah.

Berkali-kali ia melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding, 06.29. Dan semakin cepat pula ia menggerakkan jemarinya seirama dengan detak jam yang entah mengapa berdentang nyaring di ruangan yang lengang.

Sasuke merasakan getaran di mejanya, ia yakin bahwa sumber getaran itu berasal dari ponselnya. Sepertinya ada yang mencoba menghubunginya, namun Sasuke menggubrisnya dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sudah seperempat jalan.

Getaran kembali menggelitik, Sasuke yakin bahwa seseorang yang sama sedang mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak perlu menengok pada layar untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Namun refleks mata obsidiannya melirik dan menangkap satu nama yang selalu dikenalnya.

Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang berharga hanya untuk mendengar celotehan pemuda pecinta ramen itu. Setumpuk pekerjaan ini harus segera selesai dan ini lebih penting daripada mendengarkan omelan dan gerutuan yang akan Naruto tujukan padanya.

Sasuke kembali fokus, mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran tentang Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam benaknya. Sasuke ingin sekali mencengkram kepalanya dan berteriak untuk mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya, tetapi itu lebih membuang waktu yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

Akhirnya getaran kembali terasa, namun hanya getaran sebentar yang disinyalir sebagai pertanda pesan masuk. Dan Sasuke kembali mengabaikannya.

Tiga detik kemudian getaran yang sama kembali terasa dan Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya.

Empat detik kemudian getaran kembali terulang. Dan untuk yang kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat menahan matanya untuk tidak melirik ke arah layar ponselnya. Dan ia kembali menemukan satu nama yang sama.

Sasuke meremas tangannya. Ia tak sanggup menahan hasrat untuk tidak membuka dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dan dengan secepat kilat ia membuka pesan tersebut, tidak mau menyiakan waktu yang berharga sedikit pun.

_Aku tahu, mungkin aku sudah terlalu sering mengingatkanmu tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Malam ini jam tujuh, temuilah aku di Westburg_._ Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam sebagai penanda hari jadi kita._

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ya, ia terlalu sering mendengar ataupun membaca rentetan kalimat itu. Mungkin terlalu sering sampai ia hapal segala bentuk ucapan yang akan ia dengar. Dan ia juga yakin, kedua pesan di bawah pesan ini berisi tulisan yang sama.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja, kembali fokus pada setumpuk berkas yang baru sebagian saja ia sentuh.

.

Kota terlihat begitu ramai, entah mengapa suasana selalu saja ramai begitu kalender menunjukan tanggal Sepuluh Juli. Entah mengerti atau tidak, seluruh penjuru kota seolah mengadakan pesta meriah merayakan hari jadi mereka. Hari jadi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sudah lima tahun terlewati, dan sudah lima kali pula Naruto berjalan sendirian di jalanan kota yang ramai. Menuju kesebuah tempat dimana ia bisa menunjukan bahwa kalimat cinta yang ia lontarkan dulu bukanlah kebohongan atau sekedar tipuan.

Naruto tahu, ia tengah berurusan dengan seorang CEO super sibuk yang ketampanannya kelewat batas. Dan mata birunya sendirilah yang menyaksikan bagaimana sosok gagah itu tersakiti dan terobati dengan kepalsuan. Sasuke selalu berlindung dibalik topengnya, tiada senyum, hanya kata singkat yang sering bibirnya ucapkan.

Namun semua itu terlalu jelas, terlalu jelas untuk dimengerti Naruto bahwa sosok itu kesepian, sosok itu haus kasih sayang, dan Naruto akan menyerahkan semuanya agar sosok itu dilengkapi dengan ketulusan dan kebaikan.

Naruto menggenggam pegangan tas selempang coklatnya. Mata birunya memandangi keadaan sekitar yang jauh melebihi kata ramai. Terkadang Naruto mensyukuri hal itu, karena ia bisa menceritakan hal baru pada Sasuke ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat dimana mereka berjanji akan saling bertemu.

Sepuluh Juli. Sepuluh mengingatkannya pada ulang tahunnya sendiri, ulang tahun yang selalu di lewatinya sendiri tanpa sosok Sasuke yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Tapi Naruto selalu tahu, di balik itu semua Sasuke sedang mencoba menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya agar dapat berkumpul dengan Naruto di rumah.

Naruto tersenyum, ia begitu bahagia begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke yang pulang larut dengan kantung mata di wajahnya telah berusaha melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Untuk kekasih tercinta yang selalu ia rindukan.

Naruto berbelok, memasuki sebuah daerah yang cukup sepi, hanya terdengar desiran ombak yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya. Naruto termenung sejenak, ia berharap kali ini tempat yang ia pilih tidak salah. Ia ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu, dan sedikit kesan romantis tidaklah buruk.

Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan, merasakan hempasan angin laut yang terasa begitu dingin namun lembut. Seperti Sasuke, dingin tetapi lembut. Angin laut sama dengan Sasuke, terlalu seimbang sehingga membuat Naruto tersenyum dan kembali teringat dimana Sasuke pulang larut malam sembari membawa sebuah tiket di genggamannya. Dan keesokan harinya, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu di sebuah pulau kecil yang indah.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sejenak ia melihat jam tangannya yang sedang menunjukan pukul 06.37. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran yang sudah ia hubungi sejak seminggu yang lalu.

.

BRAK!

Sasuke membanting tasnya ke atas meja, mencoba memasukan semua barang-barang yang masih tertinggal dengan gerakan kilat. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah keluar dari kantor lalu bergegas pergi ke _Westburg._

Setelah itu ia langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya, melewati koridor dengan tampang datar tidak perduli sapaan dari bawahan-bawahan yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Ia tetap melesat, tidak perduli dengan pandangan heran Itachi—kakaknya—yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung.

Mungkin kalau seandainya lift dapat berbicara, maka ia akan menyumpah serapah Sasuke yang dengan tidak berhati menekan-nekan sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa. Baiklah, semua tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah CEO disini dan ia sedang terburu-buru, tapi tidak ada salahnya menunggu lift yang kebetulan sedang ramai 'kan?

Mungkin tidak.

Dengan emosi, ia berbalik arah menuju ke tangga darurat, memilih jalan pintas untuk mencapai lahan parkir dimana mobil mewahnya terpakir rapi.

Dan Sasuke akhirnya berteriak frustasi sembari menendang ban mobilnya begitu menyadari kunci mobilnya tertinggal.

Sial!

.

"Selamat malam, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Naruto mendongak, mendapati seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi tengah mencondongkan diri untuk menyapanya. Naruto menaikan tangan kanannya sedikit.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang."

"Baiklah, Tuan." Sang pelayan akhirnya mengundurkan diri dengan gaya yang sopan. Naruto sendiri sampai bingung mengapa ia memilih restoran ini sebagai tempat pertama kalinya ia mengajak Sasuke makan malam.

Selama empat tahun, Sasukelah yang selalu mengajaknya—meskipun selalu terlambat. Naruto ingat acara makan malamnya tahun lalu, ia menunggu Sasuke di dalam sebuah restoran jepang selama dua jam dan satu jam di luar restoran. Ia tetap berdiri disana, menanti Sasuke yang datang menjemputnya sampai hujan deras menghapus senyumnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja Naruto mengalami demam yang cukup tinggi. Dan selama seminggu ia menghadapi semuanya sendirian karena Sasuke di tugaskan keluar kota—hal itu jugalah yang membatalkan makan malam itu, tapi ia juga begitu bahagia saat menemukan sepaket makanan dan obat-obatan setiap paginya.

Nama yang tertera di kertas yang terselip selalu dapat melebarkan senyumnya.

Ia tahu, sesibuk apapun Sasuke, kekasihnya itu akan tetap memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya. Sasuke selalu merindukannya—setidaknya itulah yang Itachi ceritakan padanya. Tapi Naruto tahu semua itu nyata begitu wajah kusam Sasuke berubah cerah dengan rona merah di pipinya begitu mereka bertemu di pintu masuk.

Dan setelah itu, tanpa perlu banyak kata Sasuke langsung mendekapnya. Naruto tahu, seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis. Jadi kata-kata melankolis tidak diperlukan disini. Yang ada hanya tatapan, sentuhan, dan kasih sayang yang saling menyatu.

Namun terkadang Sasuke terlihat seperti menelantarkan Naruto. Dan sesuatu yang diterlantarkan akan direbut kembali.

.

Sasuke berlari, ia mengutuk keadaan ramai yang mengakibatkan jalanan macet total dan menghambat Taxi yang ia tumpangi. Merasa akan terjebak akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk berlari dan memilih jalan pintas yang cukup sepi, ia berharap keadaan tidak semakin memburuk dan membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

Sekali saja. Ia ingin sekali saja menepati janjinya pada Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda pirang itu, ia sangat rindu mata birunya, dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan dirinya lagi. Sebelum ini Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta, yang ia tahu hanya senyum palsu, perempuan-perempuan matrealistis, kehidupan kelam, dan kesepian.

Namun semuanya menghilang, meleleh akibat sinar menyilaukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang telah memasuki relung hatinya. Memang tidak semudah itu membuat Sasuke yakin pada apa yang Naruto ucapkan, namun perlahan tapi pasti ia merasakan sendiri betapa Naruto tulus mencintainya. Tidak perduli ia seorang CEO, ataupun pemuda tampan.

Karena Naruto melihatnya sebagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap lautan di ujung daratan, ia semakin mempercepat langkah begitu ada sensasi aneh di dada yang memaksanya untuk berlari kencang.

.

Jauh di depan, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang diakibatkan oleh seekor kucing. Kucing itu hampir saja tertabrak sebuah mobil pengangkut yang kebetulan sedang membawa kaca-kaca yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sopir mobil itu langsung membanting arah, membuatnya menabrak tiang lampu dan berakhir terbalik di tengah jalan, membuat kaca-kaca yang diangkutnya terbanting dan pecah berserakan memenuhi jalan.

.

Sasuke terus berlari, melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya, dan ia kembali merutuki kakinya yang mulai lelah berlari. Dengan napas tersengal, Sasuke berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, sampai titik terakhir ia harus menepati janjinya pada Naruto.

Sekali saja, ia ingin menepati janji.

Keadaan yang gelap menghalangi penglihatannya, yang ia tahu sekarang ia sedang berlari di turunan dengan tatapan yang tetap lurus pada lautan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, hanya perlu berbelok di pertigaan ini dan Sasuke akan menemukanWestburg_._

Dua tiga kali ia tersandung batu. Rasanya kakinya mulai berdenyut-denyut, namun suara ombak yag sudah sedikit lagi di depannya membuat semangatnya kembali memuncak. Ia berdiri tegak, dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia berlari, keadaan turunan membuatnya tersenyum senang.

'_Kali ini aku akan menepati—'_

Duk.

Sasuke kembali tersandung batu, tidak seperti kejadian yang sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri dan ia malah jatuh lalu berguling ke bawah. Sasuke mencoba tetap membuka matanya dan ia malah bersuyukur, keadaan ini mempercepat dirinya untuk—

Buk.

"A—"

Menubrukan diri dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan memenuhi jalanan.

Ia memekik tertahan, merasakan sakit luar biasa yang mendera tubuhnya. Sasuke yakin semua tubuhnya penuh dengan pecahan kaca, entah sebesar batu kerikil atau sebesar telapak tangan, Sasuke dapat merasakan dalamnya pecahan yang satu itu di dadanya.

Jangan katakan—

"Ti-tidak... Aku belum menepati janjiku." Sasuke mencoba bangkit, namun setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan justru menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa.

Keadaan yang gelap membuat ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, bajunya basah, bau anyir juga menyebar dimana-mana. Dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terlalu menyiksa.

ZRASH!

Sasuke mencoba mendongak, menatap langit yang seolah mengejeknya. Hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya, membaur bersama darahnya yang semakin deras mengalir keluar. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meminta pertolongan, namun kegelapan dan kesunyian mencemoohnya.

Membiarkannya memudar bersama tetesan hujan.

.

Pukul 07,10 pm.

Naruto mendesah lemah. Hari ini, Sasuke kembali mengingkari janjinya. Ia terlambat sepuluh detik. Tetapi sepuluh detik itu sudah cukup memantapkan hati Naruto bahwa Sasuke kembali mengingkari janji. Dengan langkah lemah ia beranjak dari kursi, mencoba keluar dari restoran yang penuh sesak dengan canda tawa, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Begitu menyapa dunia luar, Naruto dapat melihat hujan yang menggila. Sepuluh Juli yang sama kembali terulang. Dan dengan langkah lemah ia berjalan ke tepi jalan. Berdiri disana sembari memandangi langit. Meski tidak yakin Sasuke akan menjemputnya atau tidak, Naruto tetap berdiri disana.

Menanti saat dimana Sasuke menepati janjinya.

**.**

Jauh di jalan yang sepi, Sasuke masih mencoba mengalahkan takdir. Dengan segala tenaga dan upaya ia mencoba bangkit. Meraih setitik cahaya harapan yang ia percayai bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai menegapkan badannya yang gontai, sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuhnya.

Dan ia tersenyum tipis seolah mengejek balik kearah langit.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba berjalan, menyeret kaki kanannya yang terasa begitu sakit akibat sebuah pecahan seukuran setengah telapak tangan tertancap dalam. Tidak berniat mencabutnya, Sasuke tetap melangkah lurus sambil menggesekan kakinya pada aspal, membuat jejak merah di setiap langkahnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut, sangat sakit dan serasa begitu menyiksa. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Naruto, menepati janjinya pada Naruto. Sasuke ingin mengatakan kalimat cinta padanya, kalimat yang jarang sekali ia ucapkan. Bukannya ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Hanya saja ia tidak suka saat dimana pipinya mulai memanas dan ia merasa malu.

Itu seperti bukan dirinya.

Dengan tetap berpikiran positif, Sasuke tetap berjalan. Tidak perduli pada hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya yang terluka. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah tidak seimbang.

Namun baru selangkah, kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan terlalu di tepi dan memungkinkan dirinya untuk terjun ke laut kapan pun ia mau. Dan langit kembali menggila begitu Sasuke oleng ke kiri, membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menghempas pagar pembatas yang pendek kemudian terjun bebas ke bebatuan besar yang kokoh.

Derai hujan kembali menggema, dengan langkah pasti tetesan hujan mulai menghapus jejaknya lagi.

Lagi dan untuk selamanya

**.**

_Dix secondes_..

Sepuluh detik..

**.**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.:A/N:.**

**Happy SasuNaru DAY!**

Ya, maaf di hari bahagia seperti ini Zuka malah bikin fic begini. Tp yang jelas bertema 10 juli 'kan? #dilemparin

Sebagai permohonan maaf Zuka udah buat yg fluffy, gimana? Mau baca? #dichidori

Mind to review?


End file.
